Carbon dioxide (CO2) constitutes about 0.04% (400 parts per million) of the atmosphere. Despite its relatively small overall concentration, CO2 is a potent greenhouse gas that plays an important role in regulating the Earth's surface temperature. Presently, anthropogenic CO2 generation is taking place at a rate greater than it is being consumed and/or stored, leading to increasing concentrations of CO2 in the atmosphere. There is a growing concern that rising levels of CO2 in the earth's atmosphere may present a substantial environmental challenge. As a result, there is an increased interest in developing methods for removing CO2 from emission streams and the atmosphere and storing it in a manner that prevents its future release into the atmosphere. This capture and storage is collectively known as CO2 sequestration.